


No One's Ever Gonna Hurt You, Love

by snapbackisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: I just wanted a kid fic, I promise, M/M, More tags added when I post the entire thing, Single Parent Even, bc this isn't the entire fic, but it's just fluff, evens daughter is rlly cute, isak is a babysitter, its important that you read the beginning note, sonja only ever mentioned, the title makes it seem angsty, this is purely self indulgent, uni student isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapbackisak/pseuds/snapbackisak
Summary: "Well that's just it, isn't it Elias? I'm fucked.""So you've hired a babysitter?" Elias sighed, "that doesn't mean you're fucked, Even."please read the beginning notes x





	No One's Ever Gonna Hurt You, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! To clear things up, this is in no way the entire fic, I am merely putting this out there so that people can express interest - rather than me write all 20k+ words and then have no one be interested. So if this does intrigue you, then please tell me so then I know I'm not spending all my time writing this in vain, and I can get on writing all my other smaller fics :')

"Well that's just it, isn't it Elias? I'm fucked."

"So you've hired a babysitter?" Elias sighed, "that doesn't mean you're fucked, Even."

"No, you're right," Even paused for a minute. "I'm not fucked, and that's the problem because he's so fucking sweet and I want to be fucked." He paused again and then added “by him,” as though Elias needed the clarification.

“Yeah, I got it.” Elias took a sip of the tea that was quickly growing cold on the table in front of him. “You're insufferable,” he told Even for the fifth time in about as many minutes.

“What if he's terrible with kids and I have to fire him straight away?” Even’s hands were fidgeting in front of him now, a sure sign that he was most likely overthinking the entire situation.

“Sana’s a close friend of his and he seems to have her stamp of approval so Lord knows that he must be doing something right,” Elias laughed, taking another sip of his tea. “Plus, you're meeting him again tomorrow, right? You'll be able to see for yourself what he's like properly this time, rather than a rushed conversation in a coffee house.”

“Suppose,” Even begrudgingly admitted. He opened his mouth to speak again - most likely to voice another concern, Elias thought - before the pitter patter of tiny feet could be heard running down the hall and into the kitchen.

“Daddy!” A small, high voice shouted - far too loudly for this time in the morning - to grab Even’s attention.

The small body clung to Even’s legs before she was lifted by strong arms into his lap. She whined when the piece of colourful paper that she was gripping onto began to crinkle between their bodies and quickly pulled it away to salvage it.

“What's that Heidi?” Even asked, peering over at her drawing in interest.

“It's me and you!” She bounced on his lap excitedly, waving the drawing in his face so quickly that he only caught flashes of pencil before it was gone again. Eventually, he managed to gently take a hold of the drawing from the small, chubby fingers that had a grip on it like a vice, and he saw that it was indeed him and his daughter.

She had drawn a curve at the bottom of the page in dark green pencil and messily coloured it in with a lighter green in order to represent a hill. She’d drawn Even standing on the hill, almost reaching the top of the page with how tall she interpreted him, and holding his hand was her. Even couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that she had clearly spent the most amount of time on herself, her blonde curls had been drawn to almost perfection and her pink dress had intricate patterns on; while Even had a yellow blob on his head and was just wearing all blue.

“Heidi!” He gasped excitedly, as he did every time she presented him with one of her drawings. “This is absolutely amazing!” He bounced her on his knee and made exaggerated noises when kissing her forehead and chubby cheeks just to get a giggle out of her.

“Shall we put this on the fridge with the others?” He asked her enthusiastically, already knowing full well what the answer would be.

“Yes!” She almost screeched, jumping down from her seat on Even’s lap so that he could hang her artwork up for the world to see. Or his parents and Elias, at least.

He struggled to find any actual room to put it, considering his 5-year-old had become quite the artist in her short amount of time on this planet, meaning that the fridge and freezer were covered and he had drawings by her overflowing from folders scattered all over the house. In the end, he decided to stick it just slightly over her picture of a smiling sunshine, where the top part of Even's body fell just under her drawing of her and Even building a snowman that she had given him for Christmas. To this day, he swears he didn't cry when she had given it to him rolled up with a bow tied around it that Elias had no doubt helped her with.

By the time he took a step back from admiring his daughter's artwork and turned to collect the mugs off the table to wash them, he could hear the heated debate that Heidi and Elias were currently engaged in.

 _No Elias, Raphael is the best ninja turtle and you're just a stupid head_ Heidi declared, and Even didn't need to turn around to know that his daughter was nodding her head defiantly.

The pair were still bickering when Even brought over a cup of juice for Heidi; Elias making a case as to why Michelangelo was actually the better ninja turtle of the four. Heidi rolled her eyes dramatically (Even was pretty sure that she had learnt that particular trait from Sana, because it certainly wasn't his doing), before she picked up her juice and started walking back to her room shouting "no, no, no!" as she went and Even couldn't help but laugh at her dramatics.

"Don't worry," he told a smiling Elias, "I'm sure she'd agree with you if she could actually pronounce Michelangelo."

-

Even wasn't _worrying_ exactly, no, a more accurate description would probably be _freaking the fuck out_. Isak was expected at his home in about - Even glanced at the clock - 42 minutes, if he decided to show up precisely at 10 am. 

Even had tidied up all the Legos from the floor, along with half-dressed dolls and stuffed animals and put them all in the large toy chest in the living room. He’d tidied crumbs off of furniture and hoovered them from in between the floorboards as well as quickly giving Heidi a bath and himself a shower ready for their guest.

It wasn't until he was admiring all of his cleaning that he began to panic. Apart from the pictures dotted around the room, there was absolutely no sign of a child even living here. What if Isak took one look at the place and thought that Even was just using it as a plot to lure him into his house? It was completely plausible, Even thought in his worked up state.

He sent his concerns to Elias via text, receiving many, _many_ exasperated emojis in reply.

 _You’re worried that Isak is going to think you're a murderer because you don't have crumbs on your coffee table?_

Even didn't humour Elias with a reply, instead opting to sit down and take a breather and curse the fact that Elias was right. He was getting worked up over nothing. He breathed a sigh of relief when Heidi came trotting down the hall with her new paper pad and paints, spilling some of the red paint on the hardwood floor as she came. He chose not to clean it up, just so that Isak could see that his house was being used by an actual, real life 5-year-old. He was completely calm and composed until another thought struck him and he opened up his chat with Elias.

_What if Isak is the killer?_

When he didn't get a reply straight away, he sent strings of question marks and exclamation points to reiterate his thinking. As the typing bubble appeared, he could _feel_ Elias rolling his eyes, and he was practically on the other side of Oslo.

_I’m turning my phone off now_

It wasn't even a minute later that he received another message off Elias.

_He’s been friends with Sana for years and I've met him once or twice, he's great, stop worrying!_

Even knew that realistically, he wouldn't stop worrying. He was a single parent, it was in his job description to worry about his daughter and who he left her alone with.

_And you're sure you can't quit your job to take care of your favourite niece?_

_Turning my phone off now, good luck!_

Even looked towards Heidi, who had taken a seat on the floor in front of the table, she had blue and green paint all over her hands and the sponges that she was using to paint with as well as splotches of the red paint in her light, curly hair that Even made a mental note to wash out later. He’d learnt the hard way that there was no point in cleaning her straight after she’d made a mess as she’d only continue making mess, so it was better to leave it until the end of the day.

Heidi walked across the floor on her knees before she worked her way up into Even’s lap. She giggled like she was up to something before slapping her hands on both of Even’s cheeks, splattering paint all over them as she did. Even laughed along with her, bringing his hands to her sides so that he could tickle her in retaliation.

“Daddy! No!” She managed to screech through her laughs as Even had her wriggling about in his lap, trying to get away from his fingers.

“What was that? You want to be tickled _more_?” Even laughed as he dug his fingers in slightly harder and only stopped once she couldn't breathe due to how hard she was laughing and she was bashing her paint-coated hands against his chest. Even pulled her against his chest and laughed with her, blowing raspberries on her cheeks as she tried to squirm away, successfully flicking specks of paint on Even’s face and even some on the couch.

Their giggling was interrupted by a soft knock at the door which made Heidi instantly perk her head up.

“Who could this be, Heidi?” Even tried to sound enthusiastic and excited, even though he was nervous to finally meet this Isak character.

Heidi’s small feet pattered along the floor as she ran towards the door, turning and waiting for Even to come and open it because she knew by now that she shouldn't talk to strangers.

Even grasped his daughter’s chubby fingers in his own as he opened the door and swung it open.

Holy shit.


End file.
